<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BTS discuss: Their girlfriends' boobs and cosmetic surgery by Insfiringyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310765">BTS discuss: Their girlfriends' boobs and cosmetic surgery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou'>Insfiringyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanon Masterlist [92]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Humour, Late Night Conversations, Smut, bts discuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although this can be enjoyed on its own, it is imagined as part of our headcanon universe and takes place shortly after ‘The Play’ where the members got a glimpse of V’s girlfriend, Cassandra, fully nude.  </p><p>This discussion also references events from Jungkook’s chapter in ‘BTS reacts to you/their girlfriend feeling insecure about other girls around them’ as well as ‘Jungkook accidentally catches RM’s girlfriend naked on webcam’.</p><p>Find us on Tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin &amp; Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanon Masterlist [92]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BTS discuss: Their girlfriends' boobs and cosmetic surgery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon and his girlfriend, Ji-eun, have gone out for the night, leaving the other members lazily sat around the shared living room in their apartment. Jimin is scrolling aimlessly through gossip websites on his laptop at the table and V catches a glimpse of the article he is reading, a familiar female actress adorning the front page.</p><p>V: So do you think she has?</p><p>Jimin: [takes a closer look] It’s hard to tell from the pictures…</p><p>Jungkook: [walks past, munching on a sandwich.] Has what?</p><p>Suga: [murmurs disinterestedly from his place on the sofa behind them, vaguely following the conversation] Had her tits done.</p><p>Jin: [from his place beside Suga] Maybe she just gained weight?</p><p>Jungkook: [asks with curiosity] Does that make them bigger?</p><p>Jin: [shrugs] Sometimes.</p><p>Suga: [squints to see the picture on the laptop from his distance on the sofa and scoffs a little] But not that much…</p><p>V: [turns to Suga with interest] So you think they’re fake?</p><p>Jimin: How can you tell?</p><p>Suga: [shrugs easily] They don’t rest like that if they are natural.</p><p>Jimin: [grins] Well you’d know…</p><p>Jin: [smiles shyly, looking from Jimin to Suga] What do you mean?</p><p>Jimin: Yoongi’s been with a lot of women.</p><p>J-Hope: [laughs a little] You say it like he’s a player…</p><p>Jimin: Isn’t he?</p><p>J-Hope: [smiles and shakes his head] Don’t you know Yoongi at all? He takes these things seriously.</p><p>V: [sincerely, genuinely not knowing] Does he?</p><p>Suga: [drily] I’m right here…</p><p>J-Hope: [ignores his friend’s comment and turns to him, knowing that his current relationship with Jeong-sun certainly seems serious] How long’s it been now hyung? Six months?</p><p>The others do not pay attention to the comment, lost in the excitement of the topic at hand, and Jimin turns back to his laptop</p><p>Jimin: I don’t think they look that bad, even if they are fake…</p><p>Jin: [smiles good-naturedly, wanting to lightly tease the younger member] Because of Angel?</p><p>Jimin: [protests] Angel’s aren’t fake!</p><p>J-Hope: [laughs lightly] Are you sure?</p><p>Jimin: I swear!</p><p>V: But her friend definitely has…</p><p>Jimin: Which one?</p><p>Suga: [smirks, a little in disbelief, having seen the group of female friends, who were acquaintances of his girlfriend, on a number of occations] You must know which one…</p><p>Jin: [clarifies to Jimin] Not the one with the glasses…the other one.</p><p>The members do not notice Suga shift in his seat a little at the mention of Jeong-sun who he has not yet introduced to the group</p><p>V: The one who likes Jungkook?</p><p>Jimin: With the purple hair?</p><p>V: [nods] Yeah…she posted a picture online the other day for Jungkook’s birthday.</p><p>Jin: [asks with curiosity, not knowing this information] What kind of picture?</p><p>J-Hope: She was wearing no clothes!</p><p>Jimin: [laughs, turning to Jungkook who is blushing furiously] Did it turn you on?</p><p>Jungkook: I have a girlfriend…</p><p>The maknae takes a bite of his sandwich in an attempt to smother his embarrassment</p><p>V: Are her boobs fake too?</p><p>Jungkook: [looks at V, unimpressed with his question. His mouth is full of food.] No, they’re just perfect</p><p>J-Hope: [smiles] aww….</p><p>V: There’s something nice about natural breasts</p><p>J-Hope: [agrees] yeah…big or small…they’re both nice…</p><p>There is a collective murmur of agreement among the members</p><p>V: I could look at Cassandra’s all day…</p><p>Suga: [deadpan and sarcastic, under his breath so only Jin can hear] Well, we didn’t have a choice…</p><p>Jin laughs loudly, making the other members look at the pair</p><p>Jin: [smiles nervously] It was so uncomfortable! I thought Jungkook was going to dislocate his jaw…the way it dropped to the floor. </p><p>Jungkook: [blushes once more, but tries to stand up for his reaction] I didn’t know it was an R rated play…</p><p>J-Hope: We were all surprised…but the plot was amazing!</p><p>Jungkook: [turns to V] Does she do roles like that often? [he thinks of how the phrase the next part] Where she has to be naked?</p><p>V: [irked by the members’ lack of appreciation for the acting] If the plot needs it, then she’s not shy</p><p>J-Hope: [sincerely] Wow! That’s really brave! I could never do what she does!</p><p>Suga: [grins] Because you don’t have tits.</p><p>V: [frustrated at their ignorance] It’s just art!</p><p>Jimin: [is trying to follow the conversation but feeling left out] I can’t believe I missed it!</p><p>V: [snaps] You were with Angel…</p><p>J-Hope: [turns to Jin] Was Min-seo okay about it?</p><p>Jin: She was a bit shocked…I don’t think she’s ever seen something like that before…</p><p>Jimin: [remembering] Ji-eun seemed tense at the dinner too…</p><p>J-Hope: Was it their first date since they got back together?</p><p>Jungkook: I think so…</p><p>V: [realises for the first time that the leader is missing] Where have they gone tonight?</p><p>Suga: He went to hers.</p><p>Jimin: [rolls his eyes with a grin] Thank god for that! I want to sleep tonight!</p><p>J-Hope: [defends RM nervously] They aren’t that loud…</p><p>Jungkook and Suga: [at the same time] Yes they are!</p><p>V: [shrugs, not seeing the problem] He just loves her.</p><p>Jimin: [smiles timidly] Well, she does have a nice figure…</p><p>Suga: [drily] And a Law degree…</p><p>Jimin: [a thought suddenly occurs to him] Do you think hers are fake?</p><p>A hushed moment falls over the group as they consider this</p><p>Jungkook: [after a moment] I’ve never thought about it before</p><p>J-Hope: Why would you? It’s not like we’ve seen her naked</p><p>Jungkook shifts awkwardly and looks down</p><p>Jungkook: I guess they’re pretty big…</p><p>V: [agrees quietly] They don’t match her frame</p><p>Jimin: [looks at the other members in disbelief] Surely Namjoon would have mentioned?</p><p>Suga: [frowns] Why would he?</p><p>Jin: He’s right. It’s not our business to know.</p><p>J-Hope: [agrees] Yeah. We shouldn’t be talking about this…</p><p>V: [ignores the older members’ comments and turns to Suga who seems to be the most knowledgeable on this matter] So, do we think they are?</p><p>Suga is silent for a moment before he nods slowly</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>